


All Night Match

by akaparalian



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: Someone, somewhere, says "Oh,shit," but Reki has no idea who, and he's really, really not paying attention. He's only focused on one thing.Alpha. Langa — Langa's an alpha, definitely. And Reki is very, very in heat.For the Sk8 Kink Meme.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 577





	All Night Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I saw [this prompt](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=10801#cmt10801) on the Sk8 Kink Meme and immediately fell all over it, like the predictable, horny, hornily predictable mess I am. I love these boys very much, you see.

There's such a fine, fine line between the heady, indescribable feeling of skating — of skating _at S_ — and the first vestiges of heat. And, really, Reki should know better by now; he _knows_ his mom, at least, _definitely_ thinks he should know better by now, but he just... he doesn't see why he should have to hide himself away from the world as soon as he starts to think that he might maybe, possibly, perhaps be beginning to experience the first stages of heat. That prickling under his skin, the way his heart beats twice as hard and his breath seems to sizzle in his lungs: none of that scares him, none of that makes him want to hide away and tuck himself up in his nest. No. It's _exciting._ It makes everything else more exciting, too, makes every sensation just that little bit more crisp and noticeable and _amazing_.

And combine that with skating... combine that with _S_... well.

So maybe he's not quite as cautious as he should be. He'd presented young, really young, when he hadn't even started middle school; he wasn't about to let it stop him from living his life exactly the way he wanted to, so he'd learned to live with it, and he'd learned the ways it could even make things _better_ , which no one had bothered to tell him about when they were busy lecturing him about all the bad, scary things that could happen to him if he went out to close to his heats. But Reki's not _actually_ brainless, he knows his limits — well, he thinks he does, anyway, but who's going to know his own body better than him, right? — so he's good about knowing when to call it. He's identified the sweet spot and the point of no return, where tingling gives over to burning and his head goes from clear and sharp and hungry to swimmy and _ravenously_ needy. He knows what nights he can go out and have a really, really, _really_ good time at S, a better-than-ever time, and what nights he seriously needs to stay home and curl up in his room working on a deck instead.

Usually.

Usually he knows that.

But there's a new variable that he might have forgotten to factor in, and that variable's name is Langa, and it's not until Reki's happily mixed into the thronging crowd, bodies pressing in on all sides, talking shit with Shadow and reveling in all of it — the sensation of being here, being surrounded by his people, the way skating practically suffuses the air all around him — that he realizes he may have miscalculated slightly.

It's not just any one thing, there are about a dozen glaring indicators once he actually stops to think about it, but the little nudge that actually pushes him over the edge into self-awareness is the way he's shivering. It's a warm, muggy summer night, but he's shaking like a leaf, so much that it really verges on trembling more than anything else.

_Fuck_. He's just lucky no one else has noticed yet — no way any of the guys will let him live it down if they realize. Shadow would actually probably rat him out and insist on taking him home, mom-friend that he is under all that tough-guy punk makeup. And Langa—

An especially violent shiver wracks his spine at the thought of Langa, and without even thinking about it, Reki looks over at him. He shivers _again_ , even more viciously, because Langa is — Langa is staring _right at him_. There's no way he's missed that Reki is clearly not 100% here right now, because he's just staring and staring and _staring_ , not looking away for a second, not even blinking. And there's something... something a little off about him, about the _way_ he's looking, but Reki can't quite put his finger on it. Just, Langa's always kinda intense when he's focused, but right now there's something else, something — extra —

Reki turns away quickly, though it feels almost impossible to do so. There's no way, is there? Langa's a beta. He is, like, positive, _positive_ that Langa had said he was a beta. And he _smells_ like a beta, too! Or, like, he always has before, and here at S, it's so fucking hard to tell, everyone's scents mingling and blending so that you can't tell where one ends and the next begins. So it's almost impossible to determine it one way or the other, not with a hundred familiar and unfamiliar scents all mixed together and all close buy, but that _look_ on Langa's face...

This is fine, he tells himself, his mind starting to race even as his thoughts begin to slow down and swirl away, like they're dissolving into the fever that's just starting to pick up low in his belly. This is all fine, he's going to skate home and then tuck himself up in his nest and acknowledge that he cut it a little close this time and pledge to be like 5% more careful from now on, and then he's going to just... be _fine_. 

Except he doesn't _want_ to be fine, some rebellious part of his mind says. Which is stupid, obviously he wants to be fine, but, well — what if there's something _better_ than fine?

Without really meaning to, he sneaks another quick glance over his shoulder at Langa, and has to bite back a whimper. Langa's moved closer when Reki wasn't paying attention, practically hovering over his shoulder now, and that look in his eyes is still the same, and he's not saying anything, but now he's close enough for Reki to actually pick up his scent, _his_ scent, that familiar almost woodsy smell that's all over Reki's room at home these days from all the time they spend there together, except now there's something altogether different about it, a bite of spice that's never been there before, but even though it's new and completely unexpected, Reki would know it anywhere, because it can only mean one thing — 

Someone, somewhere, says "Oh, _shit,_ " but Reki has no idea who, and he's really, really not paying attention. He's only focused on one thing, and that's the fire that's roared to life in his belly and the sudden, demanding slickness between his thighs.

Alpha. Langa — Langa's an alpha, definitely. And Reki is very, very in heat.

At S.

Surrounded by other people, except there might as well be no one at all as far as Reki's concerned. It's not like he cares about any of them. It's not like he cares about anyone except Langa, who — 

Who's completely in Reki's space now, one hand clamping down around his wrist with a grip so strong Reki has no doubt it'll leave bruises. It doesn't hurt, though — not right now, not with the insane rush of endorphins filling him up from his gut outward. For the first time in, like, probably a while, Langa looks away from Reki's face, but only so he can look down at his wrist instead. The scent gland there is fucking _throbbing_ , and all the more so when Langa opens his mouth and practically fucking drools all over it, scenting him heavily and nipping at the gland, just barely this side of too much. Reki can't help it, doesn't really know how anyone _could_ help it in a situation like this — he fucking _keens_.

It comes out garbled, somewhere between _Langa_ and _alpha_ and _please_ , but evidently he gets his fucking point across, because Langa bites down on his wrist for just a second, a searing press of teeth, before he drops Reki's arm in the interest of grabbing at the back of his neck instead, scruffing him. Reki goes limp for a minute before his body kicks back online, stumbling slightly as Langa walks him backward, away from the crowd. 

Good — that's good, getting him away from everyone else. Though, honestly, Reki could care less about any other person right now; he's got way way _way_ more important things on his mind, like the way Langa's callouses feel against his hyper-sensitized skin, the way Langa's nails are biting into his skin, the way Langa is still fucking _looking_ at him—

"Reki," Langa half-growls, the first actual word either of them has really said this entire time. It jolts Reki back into clarity a little bit, at least enough for him to actually parse what's happening. He's going into heat, and a pretty damn strong one, too, given how fast it came on, and Langa... well, Langa is obviously very much not a beta. 

It makes his blood sing to think about it. Langa, alpha — _his_ alpha. His. No way Reki's letting anyone else get their hands on him — and no way he's letting anyone else anywhere near himself, either, not when he's got the best possible option leaning into his space, breathing heavily in his ear.

"Langa, oh my god," Reki groans, finding his voice again. "You — I thought you —"

But before he can get through an entire sentence, he's hit by another potent wave of need, and his knees actually buckle under him with the strength of it. He doesn't fall, though; Langa's still got a grip on his neck, and another hand catches him around the waist, too, just long enough for Langa to push him backwards and up until Reki feels himself braced against something rough and hard and vaguely flat. Oh — boulder. Okay. 

" _Me_?" Langa says. It takes Reki a minute to connect the conversational dots on that one, and by the time he manages it, Langa's already halfway through the rest of his thought: "What about _you_ , Reki — you came out here like this, _smelling_ like this, and you _taste—_ " 

He cuts himself off by ducking in to press his mouth to Reki's scent glands again, except decidedly not his wrist this time. Reki freezes at the feeling of Langa's mouth on the side of his neck, tongue and lips and _teeth_ — but he's not frozen up out of fear or nerves or anything fucking close to it. He's in outright ecstasy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he chants, barely hearing himself, barely even aware that there are words coming out of his mouth at all. God, he's so fucking hot, the fever starting to really burn under his skin, and the more it burns — the more Langa fucking mouths at his fucking scent glands, too, nipping and grazing his teeth along the side of Reki's neck, teasing him, why is Langa _teasing_ him, that seems unfair — the more _empty_ he feels. He's completely soaked through the seat of his pants by now, not that he really notices or cares about that in this moment; his core is cramping around the sensation of nothingness, and his dick is harder than it has maybe ever been in his entire life.

As though Langa can read his fucking thoughts now — though, to be fair, Reki could be babbling all of this and he wouldn't even really notice it, he's so far gone — there's a thigh pressing up suddenly between his legs, and he grinds down onto it appreciatively, his head lolling back as he groans and whimpers and whines into the night air, letting his knees spread as wide as he can manage as he rubs himself up against Langa. The smell of slick in the air is already obvious, but only becomes more so as Reki works his aching dick against Langa's thigh, humping him like a fucking dog, and as the scent blooms around them, Langa's sudden snarl drowns out all the needy little noises Reki is making.

If there's any word in there, it's _mine_ , though the sound is so animalistic and raw that Reki's really not sure it's anything like human speech at all. And, frankly, he does not care one bit at the moment, because even as Langa snarls and spits and shoves his thigh even harder between Reki's legs, he's shoving at his waist, too, hoisting him up until Reki's not just leaning up against the hard rock at his back, but sprawled out on top of it. And then those hands immediately move from his waist to his waistband, shoving at his pants, and shoving up on his shirt too, and in what feels like no time at all he's bare in the night, his dick straining up and leaking precome all over his belly and his core pulsing and hot and achingly empty and leaking slick all over his thighs. 

" _Fuck_ ," Langa says reverently, sounding a little bit more like his normal self than he has in a while, though Reki's not used to hearing him swear quite like that, and the effect of the word, which sounds like it's dragged out of him almost against his will, has Reki squirming on his back. 

"Yeah," he agrees, cheekily and a little breathlessly, and Langa snarls down at him for a second, though it's playful. There's still that undercurrent of raw desire, though, and without thinking about it, Reki lets his head loll to the side, revealing his scent gland, and all the bruises Langa's no doubt left up and down his neck already, with the way he was going at it earlier. He delights in the way Langa growls at him again, raw and straight to the point. Exactly how Reki wants it, because with every passing second, he burns just that little bit hotter, and with every passing second, the ache in his core grows more and more intense.

It's difficult, and the scrape of rough stone on his sensitized skin is just as unpleasant as Langa's touch had been wonderful, but with a little wriggle, he's on his belly instead of his back, and another little push gets his knees up under him, and he all but hears Langa lose his mind when he lets his chest dip down and his hips rock up, pushing the arch of his back until he's presenting as enticingly as he possibly can.

"Alpha," he keens, and from somewhere behind him, Langa groans. " _Alpha,_ " Reki says again, insistent, and this time the only sound is the hasty rustle of fabric and zippers, clothes shoved unceremoniously out of the way, and his breath quickens. This is it, this has to be it, Langa's finally going to give him what he needs, he's going to be so fucking _full_ —

The first touch is almost tentative, like Langa's trying to find his footing. But then, before Reki even has a chance to call out to him again or turn around and look, to beg or plead or encourage, that first hesitant brush of a fat, hot cockhead against his hole is replaced by an almost vicious thrust, and Reki can't do anything but shriek in joy. Yes, _yes_ , this is exactly what he needed, alpha knew exactly what he needed and he's giving it to him, all of the hot wet empty places inside of him suddenly, beautifully full, his body stretching open to accommodate Langa's dick like he was fucking made for it, and, overhead, Langa groaning like he's been sucker-punched, leaning forward until his forehead meets the back of Reki's neck and grinding his hips forward until Reki can feel the beginnings of his knot.

The suggestion of a knot would be exciting enough, making heat flare up even hotter in his gut, but it's the low, rough timbre of Langa's voice, the way he croons _"Omega,_ Reki, so good," that sends the last tattered remnants of Reki's self-control skittering away into the night.

"Alpha, please," he mewls, relishing the stretch and slide as Langa slowly pulls out and then grinds back into him again. 

" _Please_ ," he repeats, crying out in encouragement when Langa starts to move just a little bit faster. Reki arches his back into it, too, hoping to entice him to fuck him faster, harder — most importantly of all, to give Reki his fucking knot, to fill him all the way up, to fuck his seed into him and plug him up to keep it there, because in this moment that's all he wants, all he thinks he could possibly ever want — 

Langa grabs him around the waist and hauls Reki that much closer to him, lifting his hips and tilting them up slightly, forcing Reki's back into an even more dramatic arch. The new angle lights Reki up like a fucking livewire, and his explosive moan almost drowns out the delicious wet sounds as Langa ruts into him. Langa's making noise, too, but he's a little quieter, little punched-out groans and grunts that can't do anything to match the volume of Reki's increasingly enthusiastic moaning, especially not when Langa angles into him exactly right and Reki fucking _screams._

_"Yes yes yes yes yes, alpha, yes,_ " he babbles, barely choking the words out around his moans, and never let it be said that Langa can't take direction, because he zeros in on that spot and absolutely lets loose, and between that and the way his grip is getting tighter and tighter on Reki's waist and the very, very promising way his thrusts are starting to go ever-so-slightly erratic and the barely-there hint of a knot flaring up, just kissing his rim with every thrust, practically teasing — 

Reki comes _hard_ , harder than he ever has before in or out of heat, harder, he thinks, than every other time combined. He shakes and screams out a moan and _drools_ onto the rock underneath him, come splattering his stomach from his untouched cock and slick squelching down his thighs as he clenches down _hard_ on Langa's dick, his body conveying the same message that's spilling out of his lips in an incoherent babble, "Knot, knot, alpha, _knot,_ please — Langa, alpha —"

" _Mine_ ," Langa says, the sound choked out of him, and then with one final bone-shaking thrust, his knot presses past Reki's rim and stays there, and finally, finally, _finally,_ there's a rush of hot come inside of him, and Reki's heat is — for now — satisfied.

There are several long, heavy minutes before either of them moves or says anything. Langa's urge to claim, Reki knows — and his rut, because with the benefit of a slightly clearer head, it seems pretty obvious that that's what this has to be, a presenting rut — will have faded just like Reki's heat has faded, now that Langa's popped a knot and Reki's belly is nice and full of his come. But, for both of them, this is only a temporary break, and while Reki is, frankly, kind of thrilled with the way that things have turned out, this boulder is starting to get kind of uncomfortable. Like, it feels like his nipples are getting road rash where they're pressed into the stone.

"Hey," he mumbles, when he feels Langa's knot starting to go down. Langa mumbles something at him, but he can't quite make it out, so Reki tries again. "Hey, Langa." He pauses; no response. " _Alpha_."

That gets Langa's attention, and along with it, a long, slow roll of his hips that has Reki shivering in delight. Oh, he may be getting a little bit of a break now, and blissfully tired out, but he'll be _more_ than ready to go again soon, and his heat's not going to let up for long. Still, as tempting as it is to just flop back down and rock back against Langa's dick, get that last little bit of pleasure out of his slowly receding knot, Reki would much rather they went the next round in something more closely resembling an actual bed, if they can.

So he gently disengages, leaning forward and shivering again as Langa's dick slips out of him, bringing a practical flood of come and slick with it. The sensation is distracting, to say the least, as is the way Langa tries to rut forward and plug him right back up again, growling a little at his come pouring out of Reki's hole, which — okay, yes, that is also something that Reki's kind of really bummed about, on a bone-deep level. But still: bed. So, before Langa can successfully thrust back into him, he flips himself over with a wriggle until they're face-to-face again, and for the first time in what feels like ages, and on the other side of what is definitely a monumental shift in the status quo, they make eye contact.

Langa's still looking a little glassy-eyed — makes sense, Reki guesses, given that it's his presenting rut. It'll be really strong, and he's not used to it, whereas Reki's got more than a few heats under his belt by this point, though, certainly, none that have gone quite like _this_. He grins helplessly at Langa's intense but slightly confused expression; he hasn't said anything, but it couldn't be more obvious that he's wondering why his omega isn't presenting anymore, if he's done something wrong somehow and made Reki upset. Nothing could be farther from the truth, obviously, but Langa's head isn't really at its clearest right now, and if Reki's being honest, he can sometimes be a bit of a ditz even on his best days.

"Alpha," Reki croons, and Langa perks up a little, swaying closer to him and sniffing really obviously at the crook of his neck. "Hey, Langa, focus a second, okay? I wanna go home. Can you take me home?"

After a minute, Langa leans back, his brow furrowed. "You... want to go home?" He sounds unmistakably disappointed, hurt, even, and Reki rushes to reassure him.

"I want _you_ to go home with me," he stresses, butting their foreheads together gently and letting loose a little trill to really make sure the message gets across. "I _need_ you, alpha. But..." He hesitates a minute, leaning back slightly to take in their surroundings. "I want you to fuck me in my nest next time, not... uh... you know. Here."

The word _nest_ seems to get through, anyway, and Langa's expression clears out instantly, furrowed brow replaced by a small but knee-weakening smile. He doesn't let Reki go that easily, though, not without first leaning in to butt their foreheads together again, mimicking Reki's move from a second ago, and then, ever so gently, shifting until their lips brush together. 

It's _barely_ even a kiss, at least by Reki's standards — Langa's mouth stays closed the entire time — but it makes Reki's toes curl up anyway, which he'd probably be more embarrassed about if he weren't bare-assed naked and covered in come and slick and sweat... and if he didn't feel that kiss starting to ignite the stirrings of heat in his belly with renewed vigor.

"Take me home," Reki says breathlessly, and grins into Langa's neck as his alpha leans down to scoop him up.

Of course, who knows if they'll actually make it to his house before the next wave of heat really hits, but hey. It's the thought that counts, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/akaparalian) and [Tumblr](http://floralegia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
